Silent Confessions of the Obsessed
by Windseeker2305
Summary: Harry wonders why he can't stop thinking about a certain blond; Draco wonders why he's been doomed to fall for a straight Gryffindor. A one-shot romance. Sweet and fluffy with humor thrown throughout. SLASH! EDITED 8/29/11


**Silent Confessions of the Obsessed**

"Harry, are you listening to me?"

Harry Potter shook his head to clear his hazy thoughts and turned back to Ginny. No, in fact, he had not been listening to her.

"Sorry, Gin." He ran a hand through his messy black hair and smiled sheepishly at her before turning back to his breakfast.

After a moment his eyes lifted to peer across the room. Again. He'd been completely buried under his thoughts lately about a certain petite blond Slytherin. Wondering why Draco Malfoy always, always, _always_ stood out wherever he was. Malfoy was always drawing everyone's attention, including his. But it wasn't like this was something new. Since first year Malfoy had always stood out to him.

What was so special about the Slytherin, anyway? So his hair was glossy and looked as soft as spun silk. So what? Maybe he couldn't help but look because Malfoy's skin fairly glowed every time he saw him. Maybe it was the way Malfoy's gray eyes pierced him whenever they locked gazes with each other. Maybe it was the fact that Harry often caught Malfoy eyeing him up for whatever reason and most times those looks were so intense and held no malice whatsoever…

"You're doing it again, Harry."

"Sorry, Gin," he murmured.

Harry pulled his eyes away from the Slytherin table yet again where Malfoy sat looking impeccable as always, standing out as always, and seeming to ignore the world around him because he thought he was better than everyone else. His lips looked plump and pink, and they looked so go- _Merlin, what's wrong with me? I think I've become obsessed. _Harry scowled at his breakfast before shoving it away.

Looking over he saw Ginny had already finished hers. "Come on, Gin. I'll walk you to your class." He grinned at her, "to make up for ignoring you twice just now."

Ginny laughed and stood up, accepting his hand. As they walked to the doors, Harry turned and looked over Ginny's head to glance at the Slytherin table once more. The Slytherin Seeker's face was tilted away but Harry had a feeling he was being followed out by cool gray eyes.

Draco turned back to his dorm mates with a blank face when Potter was out of sight, but inside he was trembling. Gods! What the hell happened to Potter, anyway? Why was the speccy git so freaking tall now? Why did his hair always look like he just shagged somebody into the next life? Only his hair should look that sexy! Why did all of Potter look so bloody sexy now?

Draco had made it a mission all year to avoid getting anywhere near the Gryffindor, who happened to be far too ruggedly handsome in his opinion. He made the mistake of baiting Potter right before the Welcoming Feast this year and Potter had crowded in front of him, nearly suffocating Draco with emotions and feelings he'd never felt before and frankly Draco had never been so frightened. He never wanted to feel like that again… well not really…maybe one more time before they graduated. Yeah, he'd be able to stand feeling like that one more time, but then that was it. Potter should never be able to make him feel so ridiculously defenseless again and Potter could never, ever, _ever_ be made aware of the power he had over him. Even still… Draco could not stop watching and wishing Potter would crowd him again, just out of nowhere, for whatever reason….

"Draco… You, my love, are drooling." Pansy reached forward and wiped the corner of Draco's mouth with a napkin. "And you're drooling in the wrong direction I'm afraid. That hunky piece of meat is as straight as they come, unfortunately for you."

"Is that why you haven't had a partner in a while?" Blaise asked. "You're pining after Potter."

Draco sniffed and raised his nose. "Don't be ridiculous. What would I want with Potter?" he took a sip of pumpkin juice to heal his dry mouth, and ignored Pansy's unladylike snort. "I merely feel there is no one here who is worthy to be my partner. That's why I haven't taken a partner from school this year."

"That's what you said to Zacharias Smith, isn't it?" Blaise asked. "At the party last week when he tried to seduce you."

Draco frowned at the memory.

Pansy giggled. "Only in worse terms. Draco called him an ill bred, disgustingly mannered dung troll not worthy of his time or the air he breathed."

Theodore Nott snorted. "You certainly are high maintenance. I feel sorry for whomever you finally dig your claws into." Theo ignored the blond's death glare and went on. "Bet Smith didn't like that, though. He doesn't take too well to being turned down. I heard he threatened you."

Draco waved that away, not concerned in the least. "Smith is a brute. Nothing more. I can handle him."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco allowed the barest traces of annoyance to show when Smith leaned in close to his ear. He was extremely uncomfortable with this situation but would never allow that to show. When he'd gone to the library, he hadn't expected to end up in this situation and was thoroughly vexed that his good mood had instantly been pushed aside by this impromptu and unwanted meeting.

"Let it go, Smith." Draco drawled with a disdainful curl of his lips. "You needn't be worried that I'll crush your precious nearly extinct reputation. I'll not say a word to anyone."

Smith retaliated by shoving Draco back with such a force that he knocked his head against the bookshelf and slumped down to the ground in a daze. Smith was just reaching down for his collar when Potter appeared in all his Gryffindor glory and jerked the Hufflepuff's arm away from him.

"Leave," Potter hissed. "Right now, Smith."

The Hufflepuff pulled his arm away from the Gryffindor with the wild eyes. Wild in that his emerald orbs were lit like fire. "What do you want, Potter? We're in the middle of something."

Potter's face hardened into barely restrained fury and Draco was barely able to keep a sigh of appreciation from leaving his lips. Potter was gorgeous when he looked dark and dominating. "Malfoy doesn't want to talk to you," he growled. "I think you should leave him alone."

"Since when did you become his protector?"

Draco realized he should probably get up now and move away. He certainly didn't look like an almighty Malfoy right now cowering in the corner watching his rescuer with hero-worship in his eyes. Malfoys just didn't do things like that. Only… Potter was breathtaking and all he could do was slump against the wall, rub the back of his bruised head, and watch.

"Malfoy clearly didn't want to talk to you and you became violent," Potter returned.

"You've mistaken our actions and tones, Potter." Smith took on a drawl and a cocky grin. "I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that."

Draco rolled his eyes. Really, did Smith actually believe Potter was ignorant? Did he think Potter was naive? The Dark Lord's destroyer, an idiot? Draco inwardly snorted. Not likely. Potter may be straight, but Draco had heard the brunet was brilliant in bed and in a grand way, which made Boy Wonder anything but a naive idiot in Draco's opinion. Of course these were only rumors and there was no telling if it was the truth, but one could hope.

Instead of getting angrier, like Draco expected, Potter smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Malfoy dismissed you like a dog and now you're pissed. I understand that well enough."

Draco softly snorted in amusement from his little corner, and cracked a small smile when Potter shot him a quick grin.

"I understand you don't take rejection very well," Potter went on. "I don't blame Malfoy though. You clearly don't know how to treat people. I also understand you were being violent in retaliation. Before you say anything, Smith…" Potter moved forward until his nose was nearly touching the Hufflepuff's and his tone lowered into a deadly silk rope that seemed to wrap around your neck and squeeze as he spoke, "just know that when I see violence, something inside my head snaps. The last time that happened was the night Voldemort was finally destroyed."

He smiled coldly when Smith shivered and backed away. "At the Final Battle, with all that violence… I snapped and now Voldemort is dead. Turned into a pile of ash, wasn't he?"

Draco was beginning to breathe rapidly as he watched and listened to this new captivating Potter, a man who knew his own strength, knew how to use it, and was using it to protect him at the moment. A slight blush crept onto Draco's face as he felt his lower half react to such a sight. He shifted in embarrassment to conceal the growing bulge in his pants and looked at the floor, trying hard to ignore that tone in Potter's voice. It was a very hard thing. Quite literally.

"I suggest you fuck off now before I snap again." Harry's softly spoken command made Draco shiver and Potter must have caught sight of that. His attention returned to Draco's little corner and he didn't even spare another glance to Smith. But the Hufflepuff had wisely taken himself off without another word.

Having Potter's undivided attention on himself, those big sparkling emerald eyes all for him was making Draco feel a little dizzy. He was sure it wasn't from the bump his head had taken. He stared back as Potter studied him and Draco was sure Potter could see the blush on his face. The Slytherin fervently hoped Potter would come to the conclusion that his cheeks were red because of his irritation at being bothered by Smith.

As Potter continued to stare, something flickered in his eyes, something that caught Draco off guard. He didn't like being caught off guard and was about to demand what the bloody hell Potter thought he was looking at. But before he could speak, Potter reached down to grasp one of his pale hands.

"C'mon Malfoy." He took Draco's hand in a firm grip and pulled him to his feet. "Stop looking like some cornered white ferret scared of its own shadow."

Potter was attempting at a joke, obviously, but Draco didn't find it amusing. He narrowed his eyes and pulled his hand free. The Gryffindor stared down at his empty hand in confusion. "Such a gentleman, Potter," Draco spat. "I suppose you found all that funny."

Potter dropped his hand and pinned Draco with a serious look. "Quite the opposite, actually."

Draco began to turn away, for once in his life unsure of what he was supposed to do or say, and caught sight of the disappointment that momentarily colored Potter's face. Draco turned his gaze to the floor as he heard Potter move away. When he glanced over his shoulder after a moment, Potter was sitting at a nearby table, his broad back facing the rest of the library. The Gryffindor had rid himself of his robe so all Draco could see were the muscles of Potter's back straining against the white of the school uniform, almost as if the shirt were too small for him. Draco was rooted to the spot. Potter leaned forward to put his elbows on the desk and the Slytherin watched in fascination as the tight muscles rippled across his back. Next, a tan hand ran through thick black hair, leaving it standing up in all directions. Draco took in a shuddering breath and licked his suddenly dry lips.

He battled with himself for a few moments and was finally successful in bringing control to his screaming libido. He made the decision and turned away from Potter, prepared to leave the library and walk away from the only thing he'd ever wanted but could never have. He was five steps away from his previous position when he stopped again. Potter probably expected a thank you. The stupid Gryffindor came to his rescue after all, even though he could have handled Smith himself. Draco had been just about to curse Smith into another dimension when Potter had stepped up as the hero he pretended not to be.

Draco slowly approached until he was standing just behind Potter. "You handled Smith very well."

Potter looked over his shoulder and his relieved grin made Draco's mouth go dry once more. He took a small unconscious step back.

"Smith's an idiot and a wanker. People like him annoy the hell out of me," Potter shrugged. "At least they're easy to intimidate and send on their way."

Draco inwardly smiled at this. "Funny how we agree on at least that. I suppose you would throw me in with that lot." He moved around the table to the other chair, his legs moving on their own accord.

Harry watched him curiously and shook his head. "No. I don't think you're an idiot. You're very intelligent. Maybe one of the smartest people I know… well, aside from Hermione," he replied before turning back to his opened book.

Draco ducked his head as he pulled the chair out, hoping to hide how much pleasure that one flippant confession had brought to him. His pleasure was so great he would happily get onto hands and knees and crawl to Potter and reward him with the world's greatest blowjob. But he also knew should Potter realize exactly what he was thinking, he'd probably run away, but not before sending an enormously large amount of hexes his way.

"Just a wanker then." Draco quickly sat down, and did it in an uncharacteristically graceless manner, which of course drew Potter's attention back to him. Draco studied Potter's face and his heart beat faster when he realized Potter wasn't at all annoyed that he was now sharing his little table with Draco Malfoy.

"Most times, yes." Potter replied with a broad smile. He then cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"This is the library, Potter. I'm obviously here to read."

"Is that so?" Draco nodded slowly once, caught the grin on Potter's face, and began to nod rapidly. "Right. So then where are your books?"

Draco went on to provide a perfectly reasonable explanation, during which Potter's eyes drifted down until he was staring at Draco's hands resting on the table. It soon became clear to the Slytherin that Potter wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"Hey, Potter! I'm talking to you."

Potter's attention snapped to his face and he matched Draco's frown with his own. The blond was more insulted when Potter remained silent.

"Fine!" Draco spat and he shoved back in his chair before standing. "You're obviously not worth the time to talk to if all you do is ignore people. I honestly have no idea why I thought we could have a civil conversation!" Screw Potter and his horrid manners!

Draco was halfway to the door when Potter called out. "Malfoy, wait!"

_Like hell_, Draco thought. It would be demeaning to stop and turn after being insulted in such a way. He hadn't expected Potter to come after him so when Potter grabbed his shoulder to make him stop, Draco gasped in surprise.

Potter turned Draco around to face him. "I'm sorry," he said.

Draco sneered and was pleased to see the irritation it brought to tall boy in front of him. The irritation only lasted a second however, and Draco's traitorous sneer slipped away when the Gryffindor ran a hand through his dark hair and grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I've been doing that a lot lately. Going off to my own little world," Potter explained as he drew closer. He didn't seem to realize how close he had gotten.

But Draco was aware. He was very aware, every cell in his body was aware. He silently cursed the Gryffindor for standing so close, standing with only an inch between them, for crowding him again and making him feel… things. And he was cursing himself for not being able and not wanting to move away. He could feel the heat coming off Potter and… did Potter just lick his lips? Draco had to take a trembling step back. Potter was intent on driving him mad because he took a step forward, his face dripping with sincere apology. Wasn't this bloke supposed to be straight? Draco was thinking quickly, trying to distract his mind from the gorgeous muscle and heat nearly on top of him. Didn't Harry have a redheaded Weaslette girlfriend? Why was he standing so fucking close so that Draco started getting dizzy from Potter's sensuous scent? Oh bloody hell, Potter smelled fantastic. Draco had the indescribable urge to bury his nose against the Gryffindor's throat.

"Have you done that essay for Snape yet?" Potter finally asked when Draco continued to stay silent.

"Of course I have," Draco drawled, strangely prepared to forgive the Gryffindor his idiocies this one time.

The corners of Potter's lips twitched. "I bet you did it the day we received that assignment."

"You happen to be wrong." Draco tilted his chin up. "I did it the night after. There was a Quidditch game the day Professor Snape gave us that assignment."

Potter got that far off look in his eyes again and the blond thought he'd have to stand a few more minutes waiting until Potter was finished with his thoughts. What the bloody hell could Potter be thinking about that took so much of his attention away? _From me_, Draco wondered petulantly.

"Oh right, the game. Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Potter's eyes cleared and he smiled down at him. "Really good game. Fantastic flying, Malfoy."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Very funny. Like _you_ would ever complement _me_ on flying skills. Unless you're trying to make a joke. In which case I'm not slightest bit amused."

Harry's smile turned mischievous. "I'm being serious. Maybe if you flew like that against me you'd actually catch the Snitch once in a while."

Draco found a spot on the floor that seemed particularly interesting and silently cursed the blush he felt creeping out from under his collar while his slim fingers played with the hem of his sleeve. He tried to hide the fact that Potter's compliment had a positive effect on him. "So… Err…"

"Wow. Someone alert _The Prophet_." Potter began to look around with a wicked a grin on his face. "I think I've discovered the way to make Malfoy speechless. Dammit, where's the annoying bug of a reporter? Why is it she only appears when and where she's not wanted?"

"So, moving on." Draco thought it was high time to get back on top, resume control. As it always should be with Malfoys. "Is that what you're working on? The potion essay?" he asked while quickly stepping around the grinning lunatic to make his way back to the table without any prompting. "Not done yet, Potter?"

"Haven't started actually."

Draco could feel Potter's gaze, so curious on his back. And Warm. The warmth from Potter's eyes was always so inviting… Draco glanced at the notes lying on the table, thinking he had better find some way to keep himself from being affected this much by the Gryffindor all the time. Draco suspected after this encounter was over he would leave the library with a greater amount of longing than before. Draco was going to need to talk to Pansy about that very soon. There had to be some way to keep thoughts of Potter at bay. To keep from falling even harder, from falling completely… Draco sighed inwardly. Who was he kidding? He was already screwed.

Draco scanned the Potions notes on the table before looking back at the Gryffindor with a disapproving glare, and waved his hand over the half completed notes in question.

Potter shrugged his broad shoulders. "I was waiting for the right time," he replied lazily as he returned to his seat.

"And you thought the night before it's due is the right time?" Draco made a tisking noise and began to gather up the notes. "It's a wonder you managed to get to seventh year. Our N.E.W.T.s are next week!" he huffed and waited for Potter's explanation. But the Gryffindor was staring back at him as if he had never seen Draco before. "Potter! Are you listening to me? You should have done this essay immediately so you could have this time to study for N.E.W.T.s! Know what, never mind. I'll help you do it now."

Ginny was walking through the library, on her way to meeting a study group when she came upon Harry and Malfoy. Seeing Harry and Malfoy together on good terms wasn't something one usually came across, so she stayed a bit to watch and only felt mildly like a Peeping Tom. She continued to watch because it was so much fun watching Harry and Malfoy interact. Harry asked questions about the subject of the assignment, and Malfoy, with a surprisingly large amount of patience and good humor, walked Harry through the potion and explained some of the good points he should include in the essay. Malfoy started out sitting at the opposite side of the table from her friend but by the end somehow his chair ended up next to Harry's and the two continued to work on the essay as if this was a regular occurrence for them.

At one point Draco said something to Harry and the Gryffindor threw his head back and laughed in delight. Ginny hardly ever saw Harry with such a free and happy expression on his face, and she hadn't heard him laugh like that in years. She stared at her hands a moment, wondering how it was possible that she was happy Malfoy had the ability to bring that out in Harry. Then she decided it was because Harry deserved happiness, never mind who caused it. She was happy to realize she wasn't the least bit jealous of Malfoy either and felt relief that there was someone out there who made her friend happy like he deserved to be.

By the time Harry pulled himself together and was able to stop laughing, Malfoy had turned back to the book, and the hungry look was gone. Though he was smirking as he gazed down at the book. "You should do that more often," he said softly without looking at Harry. "Your laugh. It's a very good lau- Err…I mean I'm sure it's very good for your health." Malfoy waved his hand around over the table, "or some such nonsense."

Harry shifted towards Malfoy and carelessly threw his arm over the back of the blond's chair. Ginny quickly covered her mouth to keep from laughing in delight when Malfoy stared at Harry's arm in shock.

"You ought to be careful, Malfoy," he said as he leaned in close to the blond. "Your compliments will make me cocky, and people will start to think you care about my well-being."

Ginny giggled as she moved away. Well this was an interesting turn of events. She couldn't wait to tell Hermione.

Draco slowly turned away from Potter's arm and inspected a scar on the table he found particularly interesting. He glanced sideways at Potter a moment, and then quickly looked back to the table. Staring at the table was the better choice if he wanted to keep from displaying a full body blush. What the hell was wrong with him? Oh, fuck! Did Potter expect a reply?

"As if you're not cocky enough. Don't tell me you didn't feel a little cocky when you destroyed that Dark fuck."

Draco mentally rolled his eyes at himself when Harry's face suddenly clouded, overrun by shadows of the past. Draco inwardly groaned. Was mentioning the Dark Lord the best he could do? Oh yes, let's just mention something that is very painful for Gorgeous Boy Wonder… _He'll think I'm being typical Malfoy. _

"Relieved," Potter finally answered before shifting to lean back and stretch out his long legs under the table. "I was relieved and hurt. Emotionally drained and physically exhausted all in one go. There was no room for anything other than those things. I wasn't happy or impressed with myself." Draco finally chanced a look, and was instantly captivated by the intensity of Harry's green gaze. "I never thought I was special. I didn't then, and I don't now."

"You can keep saying that Potter, but I know different." Draco grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Potter grinned and accepted the attempt at humor like it was a blessing. He chuckled lowly and tipped his head back to close his eyes. "Thanks for helping me, Malfoy."

"Yes well… Everyone knows how useless you are in Potions."

The sudden tension gone, Draco decided to relax around the Gryffindor. If Potter were too stupid to figure out what he was doing then Draco wouldn't enlighten him. He fully planned to sit back and enjoy himself and take complete advantage of the obliviousness of the hot supposedly straight Gryffindor beside him. Malfoys did not squander time when rare opportunities came knocking.

Draco fingered the edge of the desk for a moment before slowly leaning back, holding his breath as his neck came in contact with the arm Potter had yet to move. Potter stiffened and Draco prepared himself for a reaction that would surely turn the usually self-assured Gryffindor into a bumbling idiot. Just the thought brought a soft smile to Draco's lips as he pretended to look at the potions book. When he heard a quivering intake of breath, Draco made himself continue to breathe in a normal fashion. He didn't want to look at Potter until the brunet did something, but after a few seconds and the arm had yet to move, he peeked at Potter from the corner of his eye. He inwardly laughed with glee. Poor Potter looked so confused as his green eyes bore into the table. The small frown on his red face was one of perplexity.

Draco thought he could stay there with Harry's arm behind his head indefinitely, but after a few minutes and with the heat against his skin, well one thought led to another and he had to move Potter's arm himself before he spontaneously combusted. He also had to scoot his chair up to hide the evidence of his pleasure under the table. Stupid Fucking Potter! Making him lose his control.

And now the speccy git was grinning. Why was he grinning? Did he know what he was doing to him? Draco narrowed his eyes. Some people would call him a heartless bastard, and usually they were wrong, but sometimes, like right now, Draco had the itch to be a bastard and he wanted to pay Potter back for his discomfort. Fucking with people's morals once in a while was always a favorite pastime of Draco's.

"So where's the Weaslette?"

"What?" Potter asked thickly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Your girlfriend, Potter. The girl unfortunate enough to have been born a Weasley and inherited that ghastly red hair." Harry's frown was less severe than Draco had prepared for, but he could tell it was because his mind was preoccupied by something else.

"She's not my girlfriend," he murmured in thought, and then looked surprised when he realized he'd spoken aloud. Draco watched with an open mouth as Potter hurriedly checked to make sure no one had heard him. Draco could see his relief when he found no one was near.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked after picking his jaw up from the ground and dusting it off. He hoped he'd heard right. "You and Weaslette aren't together?"

"Would you keep your voice down please?" Potter pinned the table with a glare. "Can't believe I told you that… What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"I have a twenty foot essay completed with the answer to that," Draco replied with a smirk. "Professor Snape gave me the assignment for extra credit."

Potter shook his head in amusement before he remembered what had started that conversation. "You're going to tell the entire world now aren't you?" he fairly growled the words, his deep voice nearly vibrating so much that Draco could feel it in the air, feel it affecting his body. Deep sexy voice Potter had all of Draco's nightly fantasies rushing to the front of his mind.

Draco swallowed heavily, "the whole world? That's a bit dramatic, even for me. And Pansy says I'm Queen Drama." And he had no intention of telling anyone. The less people who knew meant the less people he had as competition.

Potter smiled. "I'm surprised, Malfoy. This is a side of you I've never known before."

It could have been pleasure Draco heard in his voice, but as he was too excited about knowing the details of Harry's little secret he was beyond caring about that at the moment. Draco continued on in a breathless whisper, "is it supposed to be a secret? I promise not to say anything!" he quickly assured the Gryffindor, whose smile had slipped a little. "I swear on my entire fortune I won't say a word. I only want to know."

Draco inwardly sighed when Potter flashed another quick, heart stopping grin. "Your entire fortune? That's quite a lot. And why would you stake your fortune on knowing whether or not Ginny and I are dating? Surely it's not that important to you?"

"Of course it's not!" Draco hastily assured him. Though it was important and he wanted to know so badly… He couldn't help but place his hands on Potter's chair and lean forward. His curiosity took the better of him and Draco let the eagerness show on his face. He leaned forward some more, closer still to the tanned god next to him and licked his lips before speaking. "I just want to know something about Wonder Boy that no one else knows."

Potter was staring. He stared for a bloody long time. And Draco was beginning to fear he would never know what was going on with the she-Weasley and the walking fantasy sitting next to him.

"Since I've already said something," Potter finally replied and Draco could tell he still had no idea why he was talking about it and with him of all people. "It's a secret though. Ok, Malfoy?"

"Yes. I've already promised to keep it secret."

The Gryffindor nodded and moved his chair closer to Draco's until their knees were touching and Draco could see clearly how vibrant the green of his eyes were. "Ginny and I haven't dated since last year before I went after Voldemort—It's a name, Draco. A name. Stop flinching," he said before twisting around to investigate a noise, and missed it when his study companion went completely still in shock at being addressed by his first name.

"Then why is it everyone thinks you've been dating all year?" Draco was finally able to ask.

"Because we tell people we're dating."

"But why? Why aren't you going out and why do you tell people you are?"

"It's because the war changed things. I can't be what Ginny needs. We've both changed and want different things, I guess. But we continue to advertise a fake relationship because people will not leave me alone now. Complete strangers hounded me for dates at all hours of the day… Dates, for Merlin's sake!"

"What's wrong with that?" Draco being the intelligent bloke he was knew exactly how that could get on Boy Wonders nerves, because despite them not really being friends of any kind, Draco knew quite a lot about Harry Potter's true personality. Pansy had even considered his knowledge of Potter bordering on the obsessive. Draco had hexed her after that for suggesting such a thing and refused to speak with her for a whole day.

"I had just killed the darkest wizard known to the Wizarding World… do you think I wanted to be hounded about anything, let alone being hounded because I'm supposedly the number one sought bachelor? I have more important things to think about."

Draco stared at the calloused fingers over the page and took a shallow bracing breath. "No one has caught your attention, Harry?" he asked softly.

"I haven't been looking. What's this? Why are we using each other's names now?" Potter raised a dark eyebrow curiously.

"You started it," Draco said before looking away. "You called me Draco earlier. I… don't really mind if you do. You know, call me by my first name."

"Only if you use my name."

"All right, Harry."

The blond took great pleasure in being able to say it and he couldn't help but smile. There was a moment when all they did was look at each other. Draco was aware that he'd probably just crossed the last barrier and was now falling down a bottomless pit. There was no return for him. All he could see was Harry's deep green eyes boring into him. He wished he knew what Harry was thinking, wondered if the Gryffindor would ever feel the way he felt….

"I like the way you say my name," Harry said absently and then when Draco's eyes widened, the Gryffindor cleared his throat and looked away. "Anyway, about Ginny. She's just a good friend. Helping me out until we leave school. She's actually dating Dean Thomas in secret right now."

"That's a shame, really." Draco grinned as he turned away to search his pocket for something.

"What's a shame?"

"Weaslette having you for a boyfriend was the only good thing going on for that family. Now I'm right and they really don't have anything going for them," Draco mumbled as he pulled the coveted item from his pocket.

"I should be angry at you for saying that."

But he wasn't as Draco could discern from his voice. He sounded more amused and maybe a little flattered, which had been Draco's intention. Though he had thought Harry wouldn't have caught on to that, and would simply have heard the Weasley insult. So now Draco was kind of embarrassed as well. He didn't know what was wrong with him, letting all sorts of things slip out.

"If I were her, and I praise Merlin everyday that I am not one of those red-headed-"

"Draco."

One word. Simple warning. Instant results. Draco looked momentarily half-cowed, but then he cocked his head and smiled, fluttering his blond eyelashes as he did so. "I would have dug my claws into you and refused to let go."

"Why? Because of my name? Because I'm the bloody boy who lived?" Harry snapped.

Draco involuntarily flinched back in surprise, and then he glared to make up for the weak reaction. "No, that's not why. What do I care about your name? Have I ever cared about that silly title? I seem to recall having a grand time making fun of it actually," he replied coldly.

"I'm sorry. That's just why I have Ginny pretending to be my girlfriend. No one wants Harry. They want the name. At least with the Weasleys I know they love me for me and not for what I was told I had to do."

Draco turned away, still peeved at the Gryffindor and opened the tube of lip gloss he'd been holding in his hand.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Hmph!"

This elicited a chuckle from his table companion. Ah, the Gryffindor was forgiven again. Harry must have heard the faint pop the lip gloss tube made. From the corner of his eye, the blond noticed Harry leaning forward to get a look. If anything Harry had always been curious by nature.

"What's that?" Harry finally asked. He backed up in surprise when Draco twisted around at his words and held out the secret object. Draco held out the applicator in one hand and a small glass bottle filled with dark pink gel. Harry's eyes went immediately to his lips.

A knowing grin graced Draco's mouth, "lip gloss."

Harry cleared his throat before speaking, still keeping his eyes on the Slytherin's mouth. "And- Err… why do you have it?"

"For my lips. Obviously."

Harry replied slowly, "but it's pink."

Draco couldn't help but notice the Gryffindor continued to stare at his lips. "Yes, and it tastes like cherries."

The Gryffindor's eyes widened and his head moved back slightly while he watched in horror as Draco proceeded to coat lips with shiny gloss. Horror may be a little too strong of a word, Draco thought moments later as he watched a kind of fascination enter those green eyes as he applied the gloss to his bottom lip.

Watching Harry's eyes was enlightening. The Gryffindor hadn't stopped looking at his mouth the entire time, and by the time he had finished and pressed his lips together, Harry's face was slowly inching towards his. His green eyes had darkened, and his breath was coming out a little more rapidly.

Draco was hit with realization that maybe Harry wasn't as straight as he thought he was. Maybe Harry wanted him. Maybe it wasn't a maybe. Not with the way his mouth was being devoured by sight. Harry eyed his lips like they were made from the fruit of the gods and he was a starving man.

"Like the lip gloss? I can get you a tube," Draco said when he'd let Harry get as close as possible before driving himself mad.

Harry blinked and refocused on Draco's entire face. "Does it look like I need lip gloss?" he replied somewhat crossly and pulled himself a little away from the Slytherin.

A mischievous gleam entered Draco's eyes when the Gryffindor's eyes turned to the table in front of them. He shifted over and ran a pale finger along the bottom of Harry's lip. The blond accidentally allowed the finger to dip too far in and touched the tip of Harry's tongue and was delighted when the Gryffindor went stiff in shock.

"I'd say you do," Draco said softly and slowly removed his finger. "Your lips are far too dry." He shrugged as if he could care less before standing. "I need to go now."

"Yeah," Harry replied dazedly.

Draco placed a hand at the back of his chair and bent over so they were eye to eye. "If you need any more help…" Draco moved closer, his chest brushing Harry's broad shoulder, letting his breath caress Harry's ear. "With anything… just let me know, Harry."

Draco took it as a good sign when Potter swallowed, barely nodded, and the only words the blond could discern from the unintelligent babbling was, "no one should smell that good."

As Draco left the library he thought maybe instead of putting Zacharias Smith on his hit list like he'd planned, maybe he should in some way thank the Hufflepuff for being a brute in the library at the precise time Harry had decided to appear so he could save him.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

It was nearly curfew when Hermione entered the library in search of her friend, and she found Harry in the exact spot he'd been in since sitting down, only he had his arm stretched out in front of him on the table, and he was staring at his hand, curling his fingers once in a while, watching his hand as if expecting it to do something unnatural.

"Harry?" she spoke softly as she approached, trying not to scare him.

"Something's happening to me," was the whispered reply as she sat next to him.

"What, Harry? What's wrong?"

"I'm starting to see people differently and it disturbs me that I'm not really disturbed by it," he murmured, still engrossed in watching his hand.

Hermione peered at him intently before smiling. "This has to do with Malfoy, doesn't it?" she nodded when he finally looked at her in surprise. "Ginny saw you two studying earlier. She said you seemed… on friendly terms."

"I guess we are. He helped me with my potions essay. He was fantastic help actually." Harry frowned then and looked back at the table.

"What do you mean you're disturbed because you're not disturbed?" she ventured.

"I'm not really bothered that I like some things about Mal- I'm seeing… Draco… Did you know he wears lip gloss? Pink lip gloss, Hermione! Why would he do that?"

"I imagine you asked him the same thing," she said with a trembling smile, trying to keep her laughter at bay. She'd seen this coming a mile away.

"Yeah. He said to keep his lips soft. They really look soft, Hermione. And his eyes are like gray, sparkling and wide… and the eyelashes! Who has eyelashes like that?"

"Harry, do you think you fancy him?"

"Well yeah, I guess I like him now. He was being so… nice earlier. Cute and excited too. Completely approachable. It was weird."

"But you liked it."

Harry turned to her with wide confused eyes. "Yeah."

"Ginny said she saw you use the arm trick on him," Hermione said as she helped Harry gather his things, as the library was about to close.

"I hadn't realized I'd done it until he leaned back in the chair. I think he did that on purpose, but then he threw my arm away as if it had burnt him."

Hermione nodded and pressed her lips together firmly. The urge to giggle was intensifying. If she had to guess, she would bet that's exactly why Malfoy had shoved Harry's arm away. She was very observant and had seen all the staring going on between the two the last few months, or in Malfoy's case this whole year.

"Did he leave then?" she asked as they left the library and continued down the hall.

"No. I was relieved because I thought I might have insulted him or something. I was relieved, Hermione. And the whole time we were together, my mind kept drifting off and I could think of nothing but him. He was sitting there and I was ignoring him because I couldn't stop thinking of him. Is that not weird?" Harry lifted his hand and stared at it. "Soft hands, soft lips, soft hair, beautiful face…" he whispered. "And he smells bloody fantastic!" Hermione did laugh then. "Oh, and for some reason I let slip Ginny wasn't my girlfriend."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You used the arm trick and you made it plain you're available? You do realize that's flirting, Harry." Her tall handsome friend nodded dazedly. "Have you ever thought the reason why you use Ginny as a girlfriend is because you're not interested in women at all, and maybe you actually prefer men? It's been a year, Harry. You can't honestly say that you still use Ginny as a cover to keep from getting harassed about dates."

"I think it's something I should think about. The way I feel when Draco's around me now… It's just… I had never really thought about blokes like that before. But lately he's all I think about."

"You should definitely think about it. I've suspected for some time that you hid out with Ginny because you were gay. It's only taken Malfoy to make you realize it. I don't blame you. He really is pretty, the snobby git."

"Yeah," Harry murmured, already losing himself in thought. Maybe he was gay. He was a very open minded individual and he wasn't going to dismiss it like a lot of people would, nor was he going to freak out about it. Not when he'd nearly had an orgasm after Draco pushed the tip of his finger into his mouth. And homosexuality was considered just as natural as heterosexuality in this world; especially what with the ability powerful wizard couple's have of getting pregnant.

But the fact was he didn't know what to do now or how to proceed. He didn't think the Slytherin would take too kindly to being asked out just so Harry could discover if he really was attracted to men. Maybe some more intense self-reflection was in order.

After dinner the following night, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. Before revealing the surprise he had, the headmaster instructed first through six years to return to the dorms for the night. There was the usual amount of grumbles of the unfairness of it all as the younger students left, leaving the seventh years to talk amongst themselves.

"This must be good if he's sending the youngsters away!" Seamus exclaimed.

"It's probably something boring having to do with the graduation ceremony," Ron said and earned himself a jab in the stomach. Unfortunately for Harry, he was sitting directly across from Ron and ended up getting a face full of dinner when Ron spit out the food he had in his mouth upon Hermione's rebuttal.

"Oh, sorry, mate," Ron muttered as Harry glared at him while wiping the food away with a napkin.

"Honestly Harry. You're a wizard." She whipped out her wand and pointed it at his face. "_Scourgify_."

"I know some of you have unofficial late night study sessions you need to get to, so I'll be sure to make this quick," Dumbledore started with a twinkle in his eye. "It is with great excitement and pleasure that I announce the Ministry of Magic has decided that from this year on, every graduating class will be thrown a graduating party."

"The Ministry of Magic?" Harry murmured. "Why would they care we're graduating."

"Think of it more as a day long career convention," Dumbledore went on above the exciting babbling. "A week after graduation, you will all travel to a sight in which the Ministry has decided…."

"Wow, kind of sounds like he's setting a trap for us," Ron said, and was immediately shushed by Hermione. Harry thought Ron had a pretty good idea.

"First there will be a luncheon with prospective employers after which there will be time for you to ask questions from those of the profession you are seeking, or if you haven't made up your mind about which field you wish to go in this will give you an opportunity to reflect on your choices and learn a little more about the possibilities open to you."

Beside Ron, Hermione could hardly contain her glee, and squealed softly under her breath. "This is wonderful! Just think about all the opportunities we're being offered."

"Yeah, wonderful," Ron muttered. "When does the fun start? I thought he said graduation party."

"And in the evening the convention will close with the dance I spoke of, and it will be strictly for you. To socialize all together one last time."

"Right. Like we all get along hunky dory as it is," Seamus commented. Ron snorted and nodded in agreement.

Harry turned a little more in his seat and glanced at the Slytherin table from the corner of his eye. He nearly turned back to look at his table when he saw Malfoy was turned all the way around and looking at him instead of at Dumbledore. Harry remained where he was, however, because he didn't think Malfoy could tell he was staring back.

He spent most of the day thinking about things, garnering himself one detention from Snape's snarky arse, and still hadn't made up his mind about what he wanted to do. All he did know what that Malfoy's skin was fairly glowing now from the candlelight of the hall...

Harry was suddenly jabbed in the side and turned to find Hermione grinning down at him. Apparently he'd gone off in his own little world. "Come on, Harry."

Harry looked around and noticed with a start that everyone was leaving. "What happened? What else did Dumbledore say?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Hermione whispered as she latched onto his arm. "You were fantasizing about someone whose pale skin glows like the moon."

"Hmm." It was pointless trying to deny it. She already knew.

"Maybe you should ask him to the dance," she suggested.

"No, I don't think so." Harry stopped and ran a hand through his hair and frowned when Hermione pouted at him. "I'm not ready for that. This is one thing I don't mind taking slow, you know."

"Alright, Harry."

Once they returned to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione tugged on his sleeve just as his foot touched the first step of the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory.

"Harry, we'll be leaving school soon," she said quietly when he stopped and looked at her. "I think if you like Malfoy even just a little bit, maybe you should go after him. Maybe you shouldn't take too much time. Who knows when you'll see him again?" she grinned. "Besides, you would make a cute couple."

Harry sighed heavily and brushed the black fringe out of his eyes. "I just don't know, Hermione. There's a lot of bad history between us."

"I'm just saying..." Hermione made her way over to the girls' staircase. "But think about this. Do you ever think about that bad history when you're around him now?"

"I see what you're saying."

Hermione nodded. "Good night, Harry."

"Night."

The following days passed in a blur and Graduation Day arrived. Among the group of seventh years who wished this day had never come was Draco Malfoy. Down in the dungeons, deep within the Slytherin pit, Draco stared at his reflection morosely.

"Draco, the graduation robes don't look that bad. No need to frown over it."

Draco abandoned his reflection and turned to address his friend who lounged quite comfortably on his bed. "It's not the robes."

"Then what is it?"

"It's the day itself. It's graduation day, which means no more classes and no more Hogwarts…"

"And no more Potter," she surmised with a small understanding smile.

Draco nodded. "I guess I was wrong. Maybe I convinced myself he fancied me because I wanted it so much." Pansy opened her mouth and his eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare say the word obsessed."

"Darling, I told you he was straight. I warned you not to get your hopes up."

"I know." Draco turned once more to stare morosely at his reflection. "The signs were all there though," he whispered. Pansy watched him for another minute until she'd had enough of watching Draco be miserable because he wasn't able to get what he wanted.

Well this was not going to happen, thought Pansy in bout of sisterly love as she stormed from the Slytherin Pit. She would see to it that her darling Draco got what he wanted. Draco always gets what he wants. Even Potter should already know that. And she didn't care if that stud muffin was straight! He had better have a very good reason for ignoring her Drakie Poo!

"Ah, Hermione? Someone's at the portrait to see you," a sixth year girl said after poking her head inside the dorm room.

"What? Now?" Hermione spun away from the mirror and marched out of the door. Who could possibly want to see her at such a time? Graduation was in thirty minutes. "This had better be good… Oh, Parkinson!" Hermione stopped short upon seeing the Slytherin standing outside the portrait with both hands on her hips, tapping her foot with impatience.

"May I have a word, Granger? This won't take long."

"Yes, alright." Hermione stepped out the common room and the two girls walked down the corridor a bit before turning to look at each other. When Pansy continued to glare, Hermione started to fidget. "You look very nice in your graduation robes, Parkinson," she ventured.

Pansy smiled and passed a hand through her hair. "Yes I know." She gave Hermione a look over and arched a brow. "You as well."

"Oh, thanks! So, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about your inconsiderate friend. The one with the tanned skin and mile of muscle. The one who keeps sending sun bright smiles at my friend but then ignores him for the rest of the day as if my friend were the plague."

"Oh, this is about Harry?"

"Yes, that bastard! I don't care if he is straight. He has no right to…" Pansy leaned close and dropped her voice to a hissed whisper, "to flirt with my best friend, then make him miserable. Draco does not deserve this kind of treatment! I'll have his balls, Granger! I swear-"

"Hold on!" Hermione burst out in giggles, and then full-throated laughter until she had to bend over and grab her stomach.

"How dare you!" Pansy shrieked as she drew her wand. "Nobody laughs at me! I'll teach you -"

"Stop! Wait!" Hermione threw her hand out and tried to get herself under control. "I'm sorry." Finally she took a deep breath and motioned Pansy further down the hall until they were standing by the staircases. "Look. Harry's only realized he's gay. And that's thanks to Malfoy."

"So Potter is… which means…" Pansy looked up and smiled hopefully. "My Drackie Poo has a chance?"

Hermione swallowed her amusement at the name. She was pretty sure Malfoy detested that name. "He has more than a good chance. It's just that this realization has made Harry very reserved and Malfoy makes him more nervous than he's ever been."

Pansy nodded her understanding, still happy that Draco hadn't lost at all. "Considering who Potter is and what he's gone through growing up, I'd say if Draco makes him that nervous then… Great! Oh, Draco will be so pleased."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure you should tell him."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm going to tell him. He's been so down, and always frowning… he's going to give himself wrinkles!"

"But Harry isn't ready yet. If Draco approaches him too soon, it might scare Harry away."

Pansy looked back incredulously. "Is Potter a man or not?"

"Of course he is! But he's always been shy, especially about relationships…"

"Just how long do you expect me to keep the good news from my Draco?" Pansy went back to her fists on her hips.

Hermione folded her arms and smiled. "I had a plan. You see, I'm tired of Harry mooning over Malfoy and I thought since we're all going to be at the party next week… all together…. Maybe you'd like to help me? I think after a week of not seeing Malfoy, Harry will have made up his mind."

"Yes! I'm so in! I'll dress Draco up to kill! I can take him on a weeklong shopping trip to distract him from frowning."

"Great. And I will take care of Harry's inhibitions."

Hermione waved as she made her way back the way she came. Pansy returned to Slytherin House with a new bounce in her step. She couldn't wait until next week.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"That was a complete waste of time!" Ron exclaimed as he, Harry and Hermione entered their suite reserved at the seaside resort the Ministry had procured for the seventh years. Harry didn't say anything, just ambled in and plopped down on the sofa, tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He rather agreed with Ron though. He was still uncertain about what he wanted to do in the future. He was uncertain about what he wanted to do next week. All he did know was that once this convention was over, he'd be back at Grimmauld Place, alone, to continue on with his renovations.

"Hey, I found out who has the suite next to ours," Hermione said as she circled their living space and eyed Harry.

"I bet Slytherins, right? Malfoy," Harry said.

Hermione stopped and face him. "How did you know that?"

"Walking by the door just now. Must have just missed him because I could smell his cologne." Harry tried to shrug as if it were nothing, but only ended up groaning in defeat. He sat forward and rubbed his hands over his face. "Didn't see him at the luncheon."

"The ferret's set for life. Why would he go there? He didn't need to," Ron commented as he sat beside Harry.

"I'm sure he'll be at the dance, Harry."

"And then what?" Harry stood abruptly and crossed to his room. "It's not like I'm going to do something."

Ron watched in confusion as Harry disappeared into his room. Ron looked at Hermione, his eyes wide in question. Hermione sighed. Ron knew about Ginny and Harry not really being together, but he'd been completely out of the loop as to what was going on with Harry's sexuality and his intense interest in Malfoy. And Hermione wasn't really in the mood to explain it to him.

Harry didn't leave his room until it was time for the party, and by that time he had argued with himself countless times, finally coming to his decision. But by the time they were walking into the ballroom transformed into a jungle, he'd changed his mind and decided he wasn't really decided and he wouldn't approach Draco. And then he felt like a complete coward, which did nothing for his mood.

They walked in and Hermione immediately handed him a drink and disappeared, leaving both Ron and Harry just inside. Harry started in on his drink and let Ron lead him around, meeting with Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Harry kept his eyes open for the blond Slytherin but tried to convince himself he wasn't doing it. That was until he finally spotted him standing with a group of Slytherins across the room.

It'd been only a week but after seeing him now if felt like it had been an eternity, and Harry had to swallow thickly as the tightness in his chest immediately released upon seeing Draco. And now the sight of him, dressed as he was, with that smile on his face, made Harry's mouth go dry.

Draco's hair had been cut during the week. It was shorter now, and Harry rather liked it. For the party he'd dressed in a long sleeved shirt. It was silver and the material glimmered slightly in the light. Harry liked the fact the glimmer wasn't over bearing; it was perfect for bringing out the incredible gray of his eyes. He'd left the top three buttons undone and Harry caught sight of pale smooth skin and the beginnings of the toned contour of his chest.

Harry licked his dry lips and moaned softly when he lifted his glass for more liquid and there was none. But suddenly Hermione was in front of him blocking his view, and she pushed another full glass in his hand, then grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him away. He missed her grin when she noticed who he was looking at. He was too busy staring at Draco to see it. Resuming his slow appraisal, he eyed Draco's narrow hips covered by white leather. The bottom half of his body looked like he'd been poured into white leather. Harry's cock gave a full salute. "Shit," he murmured, but he still kept on with his eye exploration. Malfoy turned to speak to Zabini, and by doing that gave Harry a perfect view of his backside. The leather bathed a very firm arse; the sexiest arse Harry had ever seen.

"Even his legs are bloody gorgeous," he whispered. Draco said something to Zabini and then smirked when everyone showed they were honestly amused. Harry smiled. He knew Draco's friends weren't laughing just because they thought it would make him happy. Draco had a very charismatic personality and Harry wondered how he'd never noticed it before the end of their Hogwarts career. The blond's dry humor and witty banter had been missed the past week. Harry was having trouble denying how much.

Something caught Draco's attention and the blond stared in surprise across the room. Harry looked where he was gawking, and was surprised himself to see it was Hermione and Parkinson who had caught his attention. Both girls were standing close together having a very intense whispered conversation.

On their own accord, Harry's legs began moving, and before he knew it he was standing next to Draco. "I never knew they were friends. Did you?" he waved a hand towards the witches.

Draco looked at Harry from the corner of his eyes and mentally sighed in frustration. This would be the last time he would probably be seeing Harry in a long while. Even if he couldn't have him as a partner, he might as well make the best of the time they could have as friends.

"People change, I suppose," the Slytherin replied as he finally turned to face him.

Harry finally focused completely on Draco's face and felt his mouth drop open in astonishment. Un. Fucking. Believable. His glass became unsteady as the hand holding it was suddenly attacked by the shakes. Harry Potter had just discovered something new. Draco Malfoy wearing black eyeliner was an instant turn on. There wasn't even a delay. It was as if the eyeliner was a magnet. At first look Harry's dick was up and twitching excitedly. Harry's very essence was sucked into the wide gorgeous eyes, a gray paradise filled with pale skin, soft hair, and a sexy pouting mouth covered in pink lip gloss.

"Oh, fuck," Harry said under his breath.

Draco's chest brushed Harry's shoulder as the blond moved closer. "_Pardon_?"

His fingers gripped his cup so hard he was sure it would break soon. Draco's close presence was all it took to ignite all his fuses at once, all of them intent on blowing away his control. Harry couldn't take this. He felt like he was drowning. "Nothing. Sorry." A few seconds passed in silence, with both of them staring at each other nervously, until Harry had all he could take. "Gotta go, Malfoy. See you later." And he rushed off. _Coward, coward, coward!_

The berating went on long after he sequestered himself as far away from Draco as possible. He was so intent on not looking for the Slytherin that he never noticed that Draco had rushed out of the room almost as soon as he ran away. Nor did he noticed the annoyed and worried looks passing between two witches.

"Hey did you hear about Malfoy?" someone asked near him a while later. Harry immediately turned to find the source of the voice. Just because he was afraid to talk with Draco didn't mean he was going to ignore him completely and that meant any rumors going around about him. Harry was fully prepared to defend the Slytherin's honor if necessary. He didn't bother questioning himself about why.

"What? What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing's happened yet." It was Neville who'd spoken. "But it's been confirmed Malfoy is moving to Japan."

Suddenly the world was tilted wrong on its axis by the panic suddenly swamping him. "Japan?" he managed weakly.

"Yeah, I heard it too. From Parkinson," Seamus said. "Apparently Malfoy Sr. bought a potions company there and wants his son there to oversee management, or something like that."

Lavender Brown came running up, "hey did you hear Malfoy is moving to Japan tomorrow?" The voices around Harry transformed into a buzz, ringing in his ears as his eyes scanned the crowds. Draco seemed to have disappeared. He wasn't anywhere.

"Harry! Harry, mate!" Ron came running up looking as if the next five Christmases had come early. "Malfoy's leaving Britain! Can you believe it? We'll be free of- Hey mate, where are you going? Harry!"

Harry wasn't paying the least bit attention and quickly left the ballroom. He wasn't exactly sure of his moves at the moment only that he was driven by a need. That need led him to the Slytherin's room. The door was cracked open, so Harry took that as a sign it was okay to barge in. Besides his panic was at a new level at seeing the door open. He assumed that meant the occupant of the room had vacated already.

"Draco!" He came in yelling, looking for any sign of the blond ponce who had succeeded to do what no one had before. Capture his bloody heart and apparently his brains too. Oh and lets not forget his dick. His dick was very much Draco's now. Even if he'd never had the blond. He intended to. But after checking the suite he realized Draco wasn't there either. The living area was completely spotless, there wasn't a clue as to there anyone occupying it. All the bedroom doors were closed and locked. He took that as a sign that no one was there.

Standing in the center of the living room, Harry cursed and ran his hands through his hair, while he turned in place. God, Hermione had been right. Of course. He shouldn't have been afraid and waited. He'd known he liked Malfoy, fancied the hell out of git, and had hesitated because he was afraid he wouldn't like kissing boys. He was a bloody wanker! And now Draco was gone… to Japan. Away from Harry and England, and anything they might have was no longer possible. Harry walked towards the window, pressing the heels of his hands against his closed eyes. He'd just let the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen walk away from his life. He chuckled wryly as he tried to reign in the tears. Imagine, him saying that about Draco Malfoy of all people. And Ron was going to flip… he would have flipped if…

Harry dropped his hands. He was Harry Potter, wasn't he? He had resources, connections… He could find Draco before tomorrow. He had till tomorrow to find Draco and convince him they needed to be together. And even if he didn't find him in time… Harry's resolve hardened. He'd just have to go to Japan and track Draco down there.

Harry spun around, hard determination etched on his face, and stopped short when he finally noticed he was no longer alone. "Draco."

Said blond stood before him, one hand on his hip where his leather pants were riding so low, and on top of that Draco had removed his shirt and Harry could do nothing but scan every inch of the creamy exposed skin.

"What do you think you're doing in here, Potter?" the bitterness in his Draco's tone had Harry focusing on Draco's face rather than his naked torso.

"The door was open… I knocked, called out…" Harry responded, stepping closer. "What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed Draco's eyes were red and puffy, like he'd been crying.

"Bugger off, Potter!" Draco turned and headed back to his room, dismissing Harry with a wave of his hand. "I don't know why you're in my suite, but you let yourself in and now you can let yourself out."

Harry was barely able to keep his hands to his sides instead of letting them reach out to grip Draco's retreating hips and pulling that lovely rounded arse back against him.

"Don't go to Japan," he heard himself plead as he followed. "You can't."

Draco must have heard something in Harry's voice because he stopped and turned, and really gave Harry a look over. "Japan?" he shook his head. "Honestly, half the time I don't know what you're talking about. You're such an idiot, Potter."

Harry nodded along as Draco spoke and moving forward until they were toe to toe. Draco's eyes widened in surprise when Harry was suddenly in front of him, crowding him once again, and he tried to take a step back in reflex only to be pressed against the wall and sucked in a surprised breath when Harry placed his hands on the wall beside his head, effectively caging him in.

"I know. I know I'm an idiot. I realize that. I wished I had realized it before we graduated," Harry rambled on, not really understanding what he was saying, just knowing that he had to convince Draco to stay. "But I know now. Please don't go."

"Y-you must be nervous. Your voice is shaking." Draco was disturbed to realize his voice was shaking as well. His gaze was uncertain as he tilted his face up to look into Harry's smoldering green eyes. Harry had no way of knowing how he was looking at the blond. The way his look made Draco think his entire body was about to erupt into flames.

"You have that power over me," Harry whispered. "You always have."

The Slytherin closed his eyes at hearing those words whispered so lowly, so intimately, and a small whispered moan left his lips, drawing Harry's attention, drawing the Gryffindor's face down until his breath ghosted over Draco's lips.

"I'll kill you if you're doing this because you're drunk," Draco whispered.

"I'm not drunk. I swear this is all me."

"Why?"

The scent of cherry lip gloss attacked Harry's senses, filling his head until he was a mass of burning need. He was so curious for Draco, so hot. All he wanted was Draco's warm body wrapped around his. He couldn't take the cold anymore.

"You're all I can think about. I've been stupid trying to deny it… I- Gods, I want you, Draco. You're all I want. Help me." Harry's voice was a soft plead for his sanity.

The blond's only response was a helpless whimper, a sound that finally drove Harry over the edge. He cupped the back of Draco's head, his fingers running freely through soft blond locks, and pressed their burning lips together, immediately running his tongue along Draco's soft lips, nearly crying from the taste of them. Nearly collapsing from the relief he felt when he realized he could never possibly dislike kissing Draco. There was no way in hell, no creation on earth that could get him to stop loving the taste he had just discovered.

While Harry was so hungry, he controlled himself enough to drag out the kiss, teasing Draco's lips with his tongue but never trying to press for entrance. Right now all he wanted to do was taste Draco's lips for eternity.

Draco wasn't known for his patience, not really, never when involving Harry, and especially when Harry was intent on licking every drop of the lip gloss from his lips. Fuck but Draco wanted a taste too.

Harry stiffened but did not pull his lips away when he felt warm fingertips slide over his denim clad hips and up under his shirt. Draco's eyes were open, intent on his face. His gray eyes were wide with hunger when Harry looked and his hands went on with their journey, caressing every part of his chest, and when he lightly pinched a nipple. Harry groaned and bucked his hips, pushing Draco into the wall and finally invaded his mouth in a tidal wave of passion, any inhibitions completely vanishing when it was clear Draco wanted him back. Made clear when the blond practically purred into his mouth and somehow shimmied under and managed to wrap legs around Harry's waist.

Draco was suffocating. But he would gladly die by this way of asphyxiation. Harry's mouth had quickly and with great skill dominated the kiss the moment Draco let him in, and Harry's hands… they were doing things he only ever dreamed about. Calloused fingers eagerly mapping out the contours of his back, running down his spine and around his waist… Draco moaned into Harry's mouth as he eagerly sucked Harry's tongue. He was happily, finally lost.

When they had to pull away for air, he stared at Draco in dazed awe. "I kissed you," he whispered while his eyes took in the smooth pale features, the gray eyes watching him from under heavy eyelids, and a pink swollen mouth… Gods, he needed more.

"Brilliant observation," Draco managed to drawl in a voice that hid how shaken he was. "I suppose you've decided you don't like it and now you plan to leave me like this and return to your friends." Draco tried to make it sound light, as a joke, but he was truly afraid this was some weird dream and any moment now Harry was going to do or say something in regret, turning the dream into a nightmare.

He was awakened from his worries by low lusty laughter in his ear. "No. I liked it."

"Liked it?" he couldn't care less his voice had come out as a squeak. Draco just wanted to make sure he hadn't heard incorrectly.

Harry's lips brushed the corner of Draco's mouth, tongue flicking here and there over his lips. The Gryffindor seemed quite comfortable there, keeping Draco propped up against the wall; having Draco's legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Yeah. I liked it. Quite a lot. I'm afraid…" Harry pulled his head back and grinned when Draco whimpered from the loss of contact and closed his eyes as if in pain. "You're stuck with me."

Draco moaned wantonly and tried to grind against him. "Are you sure about that? Think you can handle me, Potter?"

"Oh yeah, Malfoy. I'm fully prepared to take you on. For however long you want."

Harry gasped in pleasure when Draco lunged for his lips and attacked his mouth with a ferocity that had Harry shaking so much he was sure his bones would shatter into a million pieces.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Pansy and Hermione stepped into the suite, intent on finding their boys. Hermione was afraid Harry had chickened out again, and Pansy was sure Draco had left for home already- in which case she was fully prepared to go to Malfoy Manor and drag his cute arse back here to hunt down Potter and have his wicked way with him. If she had to, she was going to strip Draco nude, place a bow on his pretty head, and tie him to Potter's bed.

They had no need to worry. The girls took one step into the suite and immediately heard the rustling noises, moans, and gasps coming from the short hallway leading to one of the bedrooms.

There they found their boys, wrapped up against each other, lips locked tightly together as if that was the only thing keeping the world right. Harry's hands were all over Draco; one hand exploring his back while his other hand was busy on Draco's chest, touching everywhere he could. Draco made a growling noise and began to desperately push Harry's unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. Harry gasped when Draco bit his bottom lip, and then he thrust his hips, pushing Draco harder against the wall with a moan.

Silently Pansy raised her hand in the air. With a smirk that surprised the Slytherin, Hermione reached up and slapped it. Job well done then.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry wanted to stay in the suite and quickly move on to Draco's bedroom. He was very much ready to continue on with his exploration of the gorgeous body of his new… boyfriend? But Draco wanted to return to the party, now that he had his claws into the sexiest wizard on earth. He was fully prepared to show himself off on Harry's arm.

As Harry was toted back he thought he ought to be offended, but how could he be when Draco kept sending him that blinding smile?

"Um… Harry? Mate?" Harry turned around to find Ron standing there, his eyes wide and staring at his hand clasped with Draco's. "Why are you holding the ferret's hand?"

"Well… you see, Ron… It's like this…" Harry lifted his free hand and ran it through his hair and he could practically hear Draco's purr at his action. His grin was quick as he looked into those smiling silver eyes. "How to put this delicately…"

"I'm his boyfriend, Weasel. Get used to it," Draco piped up and then looked at Harry in worry when his hand was nearly squeezed to death. "Right, Harry?"

The insecurity shining in Draco's eyes just melted Harry's heart all over again. "Right," he replied firmly, and then dropped Draco's hand only to throw his arm around Draco's shoulders to squeeze him closer to his side. Draco was completely unconcerned by the stares as he snuggled as much as he could into Harry's warm side. "Ron, this is _Draco_, my boyfriend. Draco, this is _Ron_, my best mate."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Draco replied, with only a slight sneer on his face. "We'll be seeing each other quite a bit, so I guess we should try to get along…" Draco held out his hand. Harry held his breath and begged Ron with his eyes to accept him and Draco, together. He was rather surprised Draco had held his hand out at all.

Ron sighed heavily after a moment and clasped hands with the blond. "Yeah, alright… Harry, could I talk to you over there? Alone."

Draco narrowed his eyes. He was fully prepared to curse Weasley if the freckled git intended to try and convince Harry he didn't really want him.

"Course. I'll come right back, Draco. Promise."

Draco nodded, but he continued to stare after Weasley with narrowed eyes for a moment, before turning and going to find Pansy.

Harry scratched the back of his head as Ron studied him. "What did you want to talk about?" he finally asked.

"Hmm, let me see… What the bloody hell are you doing with Malfoy? Boyfriend? What the hell, Harry?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it kind of just happened."

"What are you talking about? You're not even gay!"

"Yeah I am… I think." He shrugged when Ron raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Well, I'm definitely Dracosexual." Harry's eyes moved away from Ron and quickly found Draco walking around. His eyes zeroed in on Draco's bum. "Yeah," he said after licking his lips. "Definitely Dracosexual."

"But this is Malfoy!"

"I know, Ron. Like I said, it just sort of happened…"

"Is this why you've been acting weird for the last few weeks?"

"Yeah. I was trying to figure out why I was suddenly finding everything about Draco so fucking fantastic."

"But… It's still Malfoy!" Harry could only shrug and grin stupidly at his friend. "Oh, Merlin."

"So will you try to be nice? Please?"

"Harry, I hate to bring this up, but isn't Malfoy moving to Japan?"

Harry's eyes darkened, and his heart froze in his chest. He forgot all about that. Harry stared at Ron for a moment, wondering how he could have forgotten that. Oh yeah… It had been Draco. Draco's mouth. Draco's eyes. Draco's hands and his tongue. A full body shudder ran through him, and it took Ron's rough shake to bring him back to earth.

"I have to go, Ron."

Harry turned and walked away with Ron watching him in trepidation. All he knew was Draco Malfoy had better not be messing with his best mate's heart. And after that, Draco Malfoy better not be moving to fucking Japan. This was about Harry's well being, and if Harry needed that white ferret then Malfoy better step up, stupid poncy git!

Draco stood amidst a group of graduates, Hermione and Pansy included, and the blond Slytherin was staring slack jawed at everyone around him while Hermione and Pansy smiled at him. "Wow, Granger. Never knew you had it in you… I suppose I should thank you."

"You certainly should, Malfoy. Though I think for the only time in this life, I should thank you…" Hermione trailed off when she caught sight of Harry coming up behind. And she worried because he looked almost heartbroken.

"Harry?" she whispered.

Draco spun around and his eyes widened at Harry's look. "I need to talk to you." Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him away from everybody.

"Uh oh," Hermione said to Pansy. "Someone forgot to tell Harry the Japan thing was made up."

"Don't worry. Draco will set him right."

Hermione nodded and then sighed when she caught sight of Ron. "I guess now would be a good time to explain things to Ronald. Excuse me, Pansy. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other now."

Surprisingly Pansy smiled at her. "You know, Granger… I don't think I'd mind that very much."

"R-Really? Well…I…" Hermione stammered, and wondered why the hell she was blushing. "Yeah, me either."

Pansy gave her a sort of half smile and half sultry smirk that had Hermione blinking after her long after the Slytherin had moved away to mingle with others.

Draco led Harry down the hall until he spotted what he thought might be a maintenance closet. He pushed it open and grinned evilly when it turned out to be just that. It was a conveniently tight fit when they were both inside and the door was closed.

"You're going to Japan," Harry said at once in a low disheartened tone. "Are you really going to leave? Now, after this?"

Draco smirked. Inside he was pleased, very pleased. Harry still believed the lie Granger and Pansy had spread around to get Harry to go after him without wasting any more time. He loved those girls. Both of them… just for this moment in time. Tomorrow he would go back to disdaining Granger. But right now, he had to love her for giving him the gorgeous bloke who was looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Oh, gods! They were so big and green, and pleading. Draco would have crowed with joy if he hadn't already jumped Harry against the wall and pressed their lips together.

"Granger and Pansy made up that rumor and spread it around to get your slow arse moving."

Harry was too relieved to be angry with Hermione for lying, especially when Draco was unbuttoning his own shirt while continuing to feed Harry his mouth. When Draco's shirt slipped off, he immediately went for Harry's shirt. Harry lifted his arms before he knew what was happening, and when he did become aware, it was when Draco moved against him, bringing their bare chests together, and pulling them down to the floor against the wall. Harry was quickly finding himself lost under Draco's lust induced aggression. The blond's wet mouth was all over, his hot tongue leaving scorching trails over Harry's ears, along his neck, over his collarbone.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Draco whispered breathlessly against him.

Harry's grip tightened around Draco's waist when the Slytherin bit his broad shoulder before soothing the bite with his velvety tongue. "Nngh… Draco…" His breath was hot and heavy and he felt as if he'd run miles. Draco didn't seem to notice. He was too busy tasting every inch of Harry's chest, his mouth going lower and lower, causing Harry's blood pressure to soar to the sky.

Draco hesitated after his tongue dipped below Harry's waistline and the brunet stiffened in anticipation while a low moan escaped him. Draco's eyes were coy as he looked up at him under heavy blond eyelashes, "dare I go on?" he whispered.

Harry's head hit the back of the wall, "gods yes!" His fingers immersed into blond locks when Draco bent his head down once again. Draco's hands left their roaming of his chest and Harry groaned in protest until he felt his pants being undone.

And then Draco was witness to what he considered the most wonderful thing on the planet- Harry's hard throbbing cock. Gods, the Gryffindor was well endowed. The blond ached to have that mass inside him, fucking him senseless. But first, he needed a taste. "Are you sure you want me to go on?" he asked breathlessly, his mouth hovering over Harry's leaking head. "Sure you're ready?"

Harry's voice was low and his lust turned his tone harsh, "Draco, start sucking."

The Slytherin shuddered, loving that voice; loving the way Harry commanded him without a hint of uncertainty and the way his darkened green eyes were fixed on his face…

Harry's hips bucked phenomenally when his hard cock was enveloped in a warm mouth, a tongue curling masterfully around him, sliding up and down… Draco was leaving him a panting quivering useless mass…

Harry gasped, both from pleasure and from surprise when he heard someone call his name outside in the hall just as Draco's nose buried into curly black hairs as he took Harry's entire length into his mouth. He quickly shoved a fist into his mouth and reach over to hold onto the doorknob and not a moment too soon as the doorknob was being twisted.

"Harry, mate? You in there?"

Harry only spared a second to think beyond the pleasure and recognize the voice belonged to Ron. And then he groaned around the fist in his mouth as Draco's relentless mouth continued on, the blond caring not the least someone was right outside the closet trying to get in.

"Harry? You all right? Has the ferret done something to you? I know you're in there…"

Draco's hot wet mouth left Harry's cock with a pop, and he narrowed his eyes on the door. "Tell him to bugger off or we'll have to stop."

Harry instantly pulled the fist out of his mouth. "Ron, just- could you go away? Right now!"

"But, Harry-"

"Now! Right now!" Harry yelled hoarsely, closing his eyes against the feel of Draco grinding over him. "Move away from the fucking closet!"

Draco grinned and slithered up Harry's chest. "Mmm," he nibbled on Harry's lips. "I love a forceful Potter."

"Yeah?"

"Very much so." Draco gasped against the Gryffindor's lips when Harry bucked his hips and gripped Draco's fine ass tightly in his hands.

"Want you so bad right now…" Harry caught the blond's lip in between his teeth and sucked, "… fuck you so hard."

"Merlin, yes!" Draco wiggled free and pulled his wand out from under his sleeve. Harry watched in a daze as the blond swished his wand, and then suddenly Draco had no pants and Harry was sure he swallowed his tongue. He only had a second to appreciate the sight of Draco pale toned legs and delicious looking pink leaking cock before Draco returned to his previous position of straddling the Gryffindor.

Harry reached out for Draco's cock, only to have his hand slapped away. "Not yet." The blond took the Gryffindor's twitching cock into hand and slowly lowered himself, guiding Harry into him.

Harry cried out hoarsely and grabbed Draco's arse once again and pressed his face against the blond's chest. "Fuck, Draco… Fuck!"

Draco's eyes squeezed shut as he slowly let himself be filled by Harry; his tight hole stretching around the throbbing hardness inside him. "You're gonna…" he panted and wrapped an arm around Harry's neck as he started to ride his gorgeous new boyfriend, "you're gonna be doing a lot of that from now on."

Draco would soon discover how true that statement was. And when he did discover it, he wasn't sure whether he should be pleased or worried for his poor bum. After the closet, he and Harry dragged their disheveled persons back to the Gryffindor's appointed suite and continued on with their explorations. Harry took all night to show Draco how much he wanted the blond, and by morning the Slytherin was thoroughly sated, exhausted, and sore. He was only able to escape the bed when he feigned sleep and Harry had taken himself off to shower. Then Draco had slid on some of Harry's pajama bottoms and left the room.

He'd never been so happy to see both Harry's friends and his own in the same room. Pansy, Granger, Blaise, and Weasley were all sitting in the living area, eating breakfast.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Draco cried as he ran into the room. "You've got to help me! Someone save me please!" he threw himself next to Pansy and tried to shrink against her side.

"Draco, you look…" Pansy began, her words trembling with laughter.

"Tired," Blaise replied with a smirk.

"Never mind that! You have to save me!"

"From what, Malfoy?" Granger asked.

"He's a bloody animal! I've created a monster! A gorgeous insatiable monster…" As he thought about the long night, Draco's eyes sort of drifted and clouded over in a daze, and he didn't seem quite as upset as his overdramatic tone indicated.

"This is something I definitely don't want to hear," Weasley muttered.

"Bugger off then!" Pansy snapped. "I want to hear it."

"Me too," Granger agreed meekly. Ron gave her a hurt look, but Hermione only shrugged. Ron quickly left the suite after that, afraid of what he might hear next.

"Oh, my bum hurts, Pansy!"

"If it was too much, why didn't you tell him to stop?"

"Because," Draco licked his lips, " because I couldn't. I didn't want him to stop."

"Then stop complaining."

"Please," Draco begged, and then immediately pressed against the couch when Harry sauntered in wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist with his hair dripping wet.

"Draco."

Said blond moaned as the tone of Harry's voice sent tremors down his spine. Pansy snickered at the look in her friend's eyes as he took in the sight of Potter's dripping wet body.

Harry moved around the room quickly, ignoring everyone except his new lover. He bent down to whisper lowly in Draco's ear. "There's plenty of hot water left. You want me to make you feel better?"

Hot gray eyes lifted to Harry's face and he nodded. Harry held out his hand. Draco immediately took it and seemed to happily follow Harry back to the room.

"I'm confused," Blaise said. "I thought Draco wanted us to save him. Why'd he go off without a fight?"

Hermione started to giggle. "I think it's more like he wanted us to save him from himself, not from Harry."

Pansy nodded. "Apparently Draco's obsession has turned into an addiction."


End file.
